Some things never change
by oni furaigon
Summary: Crys was called by Professor Oak to do something important. Gold followed her for old time's sake but someone else seems to have followed them... (Questshipping,Accidentalshipping)


Hello! Name is Oni! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction anyway. So, if you know me, I like writing Feelinshipping fanfictions. Now, I made a (Manga)Questshipping fanfiction! So...have fun everyone! Beware solid Questshippers, this is part Accidentalshipping.

**_Some things never change_**  
  
The sky was blue up above Goldenrod City. It was a cloudless day where the sun was bright in the middle of the summer sky. Trainers flocked the city especially during these times. Just five years ago, this city was under siege but now it is in a peaceful state.  
  
Crystal wandered around as she tried to remember where the magnet train was. It was a long time ago since the last time she came to the city. She looked around—there were new shops around in midst of the old shopping mal that towered all of them. The homes were still the same with their newly painted roofs. The sweet smell of flowers filled the air as she found herself in the other side of Goldenrod City.  
  
"Great, wrong turn again." She muttered as she scratched her blue hair that was covered by her cap.  
  
She was sent a message from Professor Oak, a renowned professor in Kanto. It said that she must arrive at Pallet town immediately. Since it was short and it seems to be serious, she immediately headed to Goldenrod.  
  
She didn't know the reason why the professor called her—it must be really important. As she looked around a field, she sighed as she turned back to Goldenrod City, still trying to find the magnet train.

* * *

Gold was excited as he found himself in Goldenrod City. It is the city where his idol lives—DJ Mary. He loved to visit here. However, there were things that made him hate it slightly. He knew the city by heart as he headed straight for the radio tower, which was near the magnet train. The city was full of trainers as usual and the buildings and homes were nothing different from the last time he visited. He stopped all of the sudden when his own Aipom, perched on top of his head recognized a familiar face and pointed towards an old friend.  
  
"Crys! Crystal, over here!" Gold yelled over the crowd.  
  
Crys looked around and saw her friend, Gold. She moved towards him, avoiding the crowd and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Gold, long time no see!" She said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, what brings you here to Goldenrod?" Gold asked as they walked together.  
  
"Professor Oak wants me to go to Pallet town," Crystal said. "He wanted something important, I guess." She looked down with a worried face.  
  
"Oh, the old professor, huh? Hey, what's with the long face?" Gold asked her when he noticed her looking down. He always saw Crystal as a cheerful girl. Something must be bothering her.  
  
"The professor must be serious about something. And I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." Crys replied grimly as she looked around worriedly.  
  
"Oh that's nothing. You must be nervous or something." Gold said happily as the two strolled. "So you're trying to find the magnet train, huh?"  
  
Crystal nodded. "It's kind of confusing around here. I haven't been here since a long time ago."  
  
"Oh yeah, you still remember what happened here when we were just kids?"  
  
Crys nodded. "I could still remember it all, Gold. It's just like as if it happened yesterday."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Gold sighed as he placed his hands around the back of his neck.

* * *

Goldenrod City gym leader Whitney walked away from the radio tower then sighed. It was another usual day for her as a radio celebrity. Talk over the radio; fans swarm around her then challengers flock around her.  
  
She looked around expecting fans for autographs but saw no one. Feeling that her fans won't come out anytime soon, she headed to her gym, expecting challengers. As she headed there, she noticed a familiar smile.  
  
"It couldn't be him," She muttered as she glanced over at the boy again. It was him. It was Gold with his Aipom perched on his head. He was walking with his long time friend, Crystal.  
  
Whitney felt something wrong with herself. The surge of anger was gone. She's supposed to be angry at the face of the one that ruined part of her career. And yet, she looked at him lovingly.  
  
"No, I'm not in love with him!" She thought as she moved back and followed them. And yet, the warm feeling of loving someone spread throughout her body. "But why?" She asked herself. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with the boy that she loathed.  
  
As she thought, she could hear his voice move closer. They were walking towards her. She realized that she was just in front of the magnet train.  
  
"So Crys, maybe I can go with you." Whitney heard Gold said.  
  
"I don't know...I'm not sure if the professor wants visitors."  
  
"Come on Crys, I'd help you whatever he gives you." Gold suggested.  
  
Crys thought for a while as they stopped in front of the magnet train. "Okay," Crys said. "Just don't do anything stupid there like last time,"  
  
"I will, I promise!" Gold laughed.  
  
The two didn't notice Whitney as she headed straight towards the two. "Welcome back to the city, you two." She greeted.  
  
Gold recoiled. "Wh—what do you want?" Gold stammered. He could fell anger and fear swell up inside him at the same time.  
  
Whitney looked at him curiously. "Hey, I'm not going to harm you, you know." She said.  
  
"Um, thanks for the greeting." Crystal said before Gold could yell at her.  
  
"Oh, in behalf of the city, we'd like you to thank you guys once more for saving the city." She said.  
  
"Oh," Gold said as he finally approached the two girls slowly, still readying himself from a sneak attack from Whitney.  
  
"So, I heard that you two are going to Kanto?" Whitney said.  
  
"Yes, we need to be in Pallet town, quickly." Crys said. As she was talking, the train already arrived. "Oh, there's the train. We need to go now." Crys said as she quickly took Gold's arm and ran towards the station.  
  
"Ah, easy on the hand, Crys!" Gold said as he struggled to keep his balance.  
  
Whitney watched as the two boarded the train. She could still remember the mixed anger and fear in Gold's eyes. If only there was a way that she could tell him her love.

* * *

Gold and Crys arrived in Pallet town immediately after a few minutes they left Saffron City. Crys hurried over to the professor's laboratory immediately without mentioning a word to Gold.  
  
"Professor?" She called through the empty halls.  
  
"Ah, Crystal. You've come already?" The professor greeted her as he came out of one room. His long white lab coat trailed behind him.  
  
"Professor, you worried me about your message." Crystal said as she came in. Gold followed her.  
  
"Ah, you brought Gold with you, eh?" Professor Oak said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Hey, professor! How's it going?"  
  
"I'm fine Gold. Thank you for asking. Now, as you were saying about the message, please follow me." Professor Oak said as he led them to a room.  
  
"What's it about, professor?" Crystal asked as they entered a windowless room with stacks of paper on the table. Pictures of the professor's family hung on the wall.  
  
Gold could recognize just one person—Green, the professor's grandson. The file cabinets were all overflowing with files. The professor really needs an aide to go around and fix up things.  
  
"You might know Blaine, the Cinnabar gym leader, am I correct?" The professor asked as he walked around the table searching for files.  
  
"Yes," Crys simply replied.  
  
"Sadly he died a few days ago." The professor said as he finally took out a file amidst the whole stack. He wiped sweat from his forehead as he flipped through the pages.  
  
"Oh, I see." Crystal replied politely.  
  
"But what's this got to do with the assignment, professor?" Gold said abruptly.  
  
"Patience, Gold!" Oak snapped. "Now, you might know that Blaine was the one who genetically engineered Mewtwo, right?"  
  
Gold and Crystal nodded.  
  
"Now, Blaine was the only being able to locate Mewtwo with his arm. However, since he died, no one is able to locate Mewtwo."  
  
"You're sending us to locate Mewtwo, professor?" Crystal asked.  
  
The professor sighed. "I know you are still young, Crystal." The professor said sternly. "But I trust you since you've endured so much already for completing my Pokédex."  
  
Crystal nodded.  
  
"Now, the last place Mewtwo was last seen was somewhere near Cerulean city." The professor then handed Crystal the files. "These files were reports from my aides that tell you what Mewtwo's capabilities are."  
  
Crys skimmed through the files. "Psychic tornadoes, psychic spoon..." She muttered.  
  
"Psychic spoon? What's that supposed to mean?" Gold said as he read the files from Crystal's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's been compiled thanks to research, Gold. Blame my aides if you want to."  
  
"When do we start, professor?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Whenever you like." The professor said. "Just be careful."  
  
"Wait a sec," Gold interrupted. "Why do you want us to track down Mewtwo, anyway? We know how strong it is."  
  
"Well, I need to observe its environments and at least we know where it goes in case a city is attacked."  
  
"Oh, now I see..." Crystal said. "Since Blaine is dead, we would have no clue what Mewtwo would do. But if we locate it, we would know what its habitat it,"  
  
"Correct!" Oak exclaimed. "Now, please be careful."

* * *

"I don't get it." Gold muttered. "Why did he send you for this? Why not those other people like Red or Green?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said?" Crys said quickly. "He said he trusted me because I completed his Pokédex!"  
  
"Is that it?" Gold muttered.  
  
"Oh Gold, why don't you just grow up? Sometimes you're really nice but sometimes you're just a jerk!" Crys yelled.  
  
They were just north of Cerulean City. They managed to get there in a few minutes after leaving Pallet town. Gold seems to have irritated Crystal but it was the normal way Gold could be. He was always a mischievous trainer who didn't seem to have grown up from his old self.  
  
"Hey, I heard something." Gold said as he quickly turned around. He looked at the bushes around them.  
  
"Must be the wind," Crystal mumbled as she looked around.  
  
"Not sure about that. I heard footsteps, too." Gold muttered. "Who's there?"  
  
The blowing wind was the reply. The leaves rustled as the cold night wind blew across them.  
  
"It was just the wind, Gold." Crys said reassuringly. "Just forget about it."  
  
Gold settled down and was now interested in making a fire. But then, before he can begin, he heard footsteps.  
  
"Who's there?" He yelled. They both heard a small yelp.  
  
Gold stood up and slowly approached where he had heard the sound. He walked slowly as his heart pounded. "What if what I heard was Mewtwo?" He thought. "No it wouldn't be it...it's not that cowardly."  
  
He moved cautiously and when he reached the bushes, he plunged his hand and grabbed an arm. He pulled out the arm to see a familiar face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He yelled. It was Whitney.

* * *

It was already night. The dark sky was painted with glittering stars and the trees were dark and silent. A fire roared in the middle of the three trainers.  
  
Gold glared at Whitney as he ate his usual dinner—canned food. The usual loathing feeling stayed inside him. Crys tried to start a conversation a while ago but was always rudely ended by Gold. She tried to start a new one:  
  
"Whitney, why did you follow us in the first place?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Whitney replied. "I just heard that you guys were doing something exciting so I followed you guys."  
  
"Aren't the people in Goldenrod worried?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Nah, I left a note." She said.  
  
"Gold, why don't you talk to her?" Crystal said.  
  
Gold didn't reply. He looked down at his food and stopped eating. "I'm going to bed." He said as he took out a toothbrush and disappeared out in the darkness.  
  
"What's wrong with Gold?" Crystal muttered when Gold's footsteps faded away.  
  
"I guess he's still angry at me..." Whitney said solemnly. "Crystal?"  
  
"Yeah?" Crystal replied.  
  
"Do you...do you love Gold?" Whitney asked.  
  
Crystal was shocked with the question. She immediately flinched but regained balance at once.  
  
"N—no...we're just friends...I mean...he's a close friend and...no that's not it...I..." She was speechless as she tried to find the right word. It was evident that she was trying to hide her feelings.  
  
Whitney just sat and stared at the fire. "I guess you do..." She whispered.

* * *

"No! I'm not in love with him. He's a close friend." Crystal said in a trembling voice. Crystal sighed as she sat down again. "Sorry, but I didn't expect that..."  
  
"It's okay. Something's just weird..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Whitney paused. "Never mind."  
  
The morning next day was just like last night. It seems that Gold was still angry with Whitney since he didn't say anything to her or Crys. That was about to change when Crys left the camp for a while. Whitney and Gold where the ones left.  
  
"Gold..." Whitney said shyly.  
  
Gold muttered something sounded like: "What?"  
  
"Gold...I need to talk to you about something." Whitney said as she approached Gold then sat down next to him. "I'm...I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gold retorted.  
  
"Gold, I'm sorry...and...I wanted you to know..." She said as she gazed at Gold's eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay. You're sorry. Apology accepted. But what do you want? You're creeping me out." Gold said as he moved away from her a bit.  
  
"Gold...I...I wanted you to know that...I love you..." She said.  
  
Gold couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own hated enemy...loves him?  
  
"What are you really trying to say?" Gold cried with a horrified tone.  
  
"Gold...I just love you. When I saw you in Goldenrod, I just love you. That's all." She said as she moved closer to Gold.  
  
"Whitney, look. This is awkward. I don't want you to—" Gold was speechless when Whitney kissed him in the lips.  
  
Gold was shocked for a few seconds but finally separated his lips from hers. The blazing fire that is anger swallowed itself inside him and what remained was just burning embers.  
  
"Gold..." Whitney whispered tearfully.  
  
"Look," Gold yelled as he stood up. "I don't know what's wrong with you but stop that. It's just scary what you just did...and I...I..." Gold stopped when he noticed her crying.  
  
"Whitney? Stop that...you're making me feel bad..." He said as he finally sat down next to her.  
  
"Gold...I just love you that all. It's just so painful when you say that you don't love me..."  
  
"I didn't say that! It's just that...that..." Gold said as he touched Whitney's cheek. "Look,"  
  
Whitney looked up at him as she wiped her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry," Gold said as he then kissed her lips. "There, is that better?" Gold said as they parted.  
  
He didn't notice the horrified Crystal who was standing next to them. Tears ran down her cheeks and she was clearly angry.  
  
"Gold! You jerk!" She yelled as she slapped him then ran.  
  
"Crys?" Gold cried as he felt a sharp slap across his face. "Crys, wait! I can explain!" Gold saw a glance of Crys' face. She was really crying this time.  
  
Whitney could feel Gold's arm slip away as she saw him chase Crystal. She could feel herself in the middle of the conflict.

* * *

"Crys! Wait!" Gold yelled as they ran across the field.  
  
Crystal continued to cry as Gold caught up with her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gold asked her as she tried to struggle.  
  
"You jerk!" Crys sobbed. "You...you kissed her!"  
  
"Why? What's the matter with that?" Gold asked her. Then, a horrible truth seemed to have dawned on Gold. "You—you don't love me, do you?"  
  
"Of course I do! You're just a stupid jerk! Let me go!" Crystal yelled as she struggled.  
  
Gold was now confused. Two girls loving him and he was bound between the conflict.  
  
"But why didn't you tell me before?" Gold asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because...I don't know." Crystal snapped at Gold. She finally settled down. They sat down together on the field in midst of the tall grass. "I just love you but I don't know if you love me back..." She said weakly.  
  
"Crystal...if you could've said it sooner, I wouldn't have kissed Whitney."  
  
"It's my fault anyway!" Crystal snapped as she wiped her tears. "Whitney asked me last night if I love you...but I said I don't...I didn't know she loves you, too."  
  
"I didn't either...she just told me when you came. She kissed me first...but...I said I don't love her and then she cried...and...you know what happened..."  
  
Crys looked down at ground avoiding Gold's stare.  
  
"Crys...I don't know what to do...it's like I love you both now." Gold sighed. He then placed his arm around Crystal. She looked up at him but he was just staring at the sky above. "Sooner or later, I need to choose who I really love the most. But I guess you're the one who I trust most...so..."  
  
Crys noticed that Gold was about to kiss her but she quickly avoided it.  
  
"Stop, just go with your Whitney. I don't care about you anymore." Crystal yelled angrily.  
  
"But Crys..."  
  
"Go!" She yelled.  
  
Gold had no choice but to stand up again and go back to Whitney. Crystal was still drifting in his mind. When he reached the camp, Whitney was all alone and looking at the ground.  
  
"Hey," Whitney said.  
  
Gold didn't respond.  
  
"What's wrong?" Whitney asked. "What happened to Crystal?"  
  
"She loves me, too..." Gold muttered. "It's just weird..."  
  
"But I asked her last night and—"  
  
"She lied," Gold interrupted. "She was just shy about it."  
  
Whitney fell silent. "Does that mean..." She said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah..." Gold mumbled.  
  
Just then, a scream was heard.  
  
"Crys," Gold said as he quickly stood up. "You stay here. I'll check what it is."  
  
"But...I want to go with you. I need to tell her something." Whitney said as she held Gold's arm.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous especially with Mewtwo around these parts." Gold tried to hesitate but Whitney kissed him once more in the lips. But this time it was a small short one. Gold was stunned.  
  
"That's the last kiss you'll get from me." Whitney smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't waste your time! Let's go!"

* * *

Just as Gold predicted, Mewtwo was there. Holding a glowing spoon in one hand, it defeated almost every Pokémon in Crys' team. Mewtwo glared at them with its purple eyes as it brandished its would be weapon.  
  
"Crys!" Gold yelled.  
  
She looked behind him to see Gold being followed by Whitney.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" She yelled. "You know how dangerous it is around here!"  
  
"We're here to help you!" Gold said.  
  
Whitney approached her. "Crystal, I'm sorry for everything. Just please forgive me,"  
  
"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything to me?" Crystal retorted as she took out another Pokéball and sent out her Meganium.  
  
"Explotaro," Gold yelled as he sent out his Typlosion.  
  
"Gold, this is my battle! Stay out of it!" Crys yelled.  
  
"No, we're doing this together!" Gold yelled back at her.  
  
"Crystal, please let me tell you something..." Whitney said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Crystal...for your sake...I don't love Gold anymore."  
  
Crystal was stunned. She tried to talk but she wasn't able to move her lips. She didn't notice Mewtwo attacking directly at her.  
  
"Crys, watch out!" Gold yelled as he dived towards her and pushed her away. Gold managed to make Crys land on top of him to prevent her from getting injured.  
  
"Gold..." Crys whispered as she tried to restrain her tears.  
  
"Hey, no time for crying now." Gold said as smiled and helped Crystal stand up. "We've got a battle to finish!"  
  
Crys nodded as she commanded her Meganium to perform a solar beam. Gold commanded his Typlosion to do a flamethrower. At once, Mewtwo created a huge tornado and absorbed the attacks.  
  
"What?" Gold muttered.  
  
Then, the cyclone vanished and Mewtwo was gone. They didn't notice that the cyclone was just a diversion in order to teleport.  
  
"Aw, great. Now we can't track it down."  
  
"We can," Crys corrected Gold as she took out her Pokédex. "The professor upgraded my Pokédex to track down a specific Pokémon." She said.  
  
"That's great!" Gold cheered. But then noticed that Whitney was gone, too. "Huh? Where is she?"  
  
Everything was silent as both trainers returned their Pokémon.  
  
"Thanks, Gold..." Crystal said as they found that they were all alone.  
  
"Oh, that...you're welcome!" Gold smiled at her. "...Whitney doesn't love me anymore, huh?"  
  
Crystal nodded as Gold faced her. "Yeah...she doesn't anymore...I guess she felt what you felt and decided that if she wants to make you happy, she better stop loving you..."  
  
"That's right...I guess..." Gold said but noticed Crys' arms around him. He smiled and kissed her in her forehead. Crys blinked.  
  
"...Was—was that it?" She said angrily. "I was expecting something more."  
  
Gold laughed. "Like what?" He said as he gazed at Crystal, her blue hair waving with the wind.  
  
"Like this..." Crystal said as she closed her eyes then moved towards Gold. Then she kissed him in the lips, slowly. What was seconds that passed felt like hours to every moment that the two were together. Gold didn't hesitate as their lips parted without a sound. They were both blushing as the winds blew across the fields. Both found in each other's arms—lovers. They never spoke to each other but just gazed at each other's eyes.  
  
They didn't notice Whitney who was standing atop a hill looking down at them. "I guess some things never change..." She whispered to herself as she looked down at the two.  
  
"Gold...we forgot about Mewtwo..." Crys whispered to him.  
  
"But..." Gold hesitated. "Aren't you happy we're together now?"  
  
"Yes but..." Crystal tightened her hug. "I told the professor I'll track it down and we have to chase it. I don't know if I can still find it though."  
  
"Don't say that. I trust you and so does the professor. No...I love you..." Gold said.  
  
Crystal smiled as she kissed Gold's cheek. "Thank you." She smiled. "Let's go back to Pallet town."  
  
**The End**

About the Author: Oni Flygon is known to write a lot of Feelinshipping fanfictions. Most of his much known works are "Friday" and "Ties of Love and Friendship." Oni is a moderator for the Pokemon Manga and Pokemon Fanfiction forums for Pokecommunity. He is also the co-webmaster of Pokespecial.tk.


End file.
